My story
by Ringerjackson
Summary: A teenage girl is faced with problems of the world while her brother is fightin in afghanastan


Ringer:

*fap*fap*fap* the sound of sneakers on pavement. Keep going! Shouts Tigra. *fap* *fap* fap* . *whoop! Bright light flashing. We stop. "SHIT!" Shouts Tigra. A cop cars behind us. What are you guys doing this late at night? "Were running" Tigra say. "Its pretty late for that.. "Why aren't you talking"? The cop asks me. She's just quiet. Says Tigra. "Alright i just need to do a quick search make sure nothing's going on would you mind getting in the back guys? The cop asks." i don't know.." "Go with it!" Tigra whispers. Fine says Tigra. Alright i just need to pat you down real quick." Says the cop. He pats us down then we get in the back. The cop starts talking on his radio. How did he know? Asks Tigra. "Maybe it's the way we're dressed!" I reply. Tigra has a sleeveless hoodie and jeans on and i have a sweatshirt and cargo pants. "Alright guys we didn't find anything i just need to do a background search. " do you have to?" Asks Tigra. Yeah sorry guys.

"Anything you want to tell me right now?" He asks. "I have a warrant". Says Tigra. "Okay". Says the cop. He searches him up. " you got it for drug dealing back in march?" " yessir" says Tigra. "How about you sweetie? Have any warrants or anything? " does Probation count as Any of that fun stuff?" I ask. Nope. Says the cop. "Then nope" i say. he searches me up. " Probation for assaulting a cop and selling firearms." Says the cop. Also says that you're wanted by the MFS mississippi foster system. Another police car pulls up. The cop gets out grabs tigra and brings him to the back of his car. "You can move to the front if you want miss.

Says the cop." I crawl out of the back and into the passenger seat. The cop gets in the front seat. He starts driving. The AC feels nice cause it's a hot night. "Why were you guys running?" The cop asks. "We were scared." I say. " of what?" Asks the cop. "Of reality" i say. hes silent for a bit. He pulls into the parking lot of a building. We get out and walk in the front. The cop go talks to the front desk. I fiddle with one of my ear rings. "Amber come over here" says the cop. I walk over to the counter. Your amber jackson right? Asks the girl at the counter. " the hell you think" i say. "Yep this is her". Says the lady. You're gonna have to go to a foster home in Arkansas tonight sweetie" says the cop. Tonight? I ask. Yeah sorry says the cop.

Zacky: Is this Zack kelly? asks the caller. "yep who's this?" "this is Dora sanchez i'm with the mississippi foster system. We called you a while back about a 14 year old girl who need a place" says the caller. "Yeah i remember that why?" "well we just got here and were bringer her there." says the caller. "cool thanks." i hang up the phone. i walk out the kitchen. "who was that?" asks Matthew. "That was the MFS there bringing a 15 year old girl here." i say. "Yes! finally!" he hugs me. Matthew got a call about 7 months ago about a girl who lost her parents and needed a home. Before she could get driven here she ran away.

I walk up the stairs. i open the door to the 3rd door in the hallway. "hey Travis." i say and sit on a empty bed. "hi". he says. " were going to have a girl come here tonight. We don't have any rooms besides this empty bed. Would you mind if she stayed in here till we find her a room?" "cool How old she?" he asks. "Shes 14 almost 15." i say. "sure." he says. "thanks so much." i say. I make the bed then walk down stairs.

Dang! the doorbell rings. " i ordered pizza" says Matthew." "cool i say". He answers the door. "Kids,dinner!" i shout. Nicole gets down first wearing denim shorts and a Miami tank top. I don't think she's ever been to Miami. Then Kyle came wearing a Three days grace hoodie and jeans. Then Travis. Then lastly Doug wearing a NY jets hat, Zoo york shirt and khaki shorts.

Matthew puts the pizza on the table. " Want a slice Zacky?" Asks Matthew. "No thanks i ate at work." I go out the sliding door into the backyard. I light up a Cigarette. It's a beautiful friday night. The air's a little moist and a little cold. The way i like it. Can't wait for another girl. Just hope her criminal record doesn't do to much on us. I'm a Firefighter not a dame lawyer I put my cig out and head back inside. Ding! Rings the doorbell "That must be her!" says Matthew. I open the door. A teen girl gets out a taxi. She's wearing a sweatshirt and a hoodie. She also has 5 shiny earrings in her right ear. "You must be Amber?" i ask her. "It's Ringer". " Ill show you to your room. Want me to take your bag?" "No Thanks i got it."

she says. we walk up the stairs into Travis's room. "you'll be staying with Travis." "This is your bed here." This is the rooms bathroom here." i say pointing at the bathroom door. There's a small shower in there also. You can take one if you want and i'll wash your clothes." i say. " cool" she says. "Do you have any other pairs of clothes?" i ask. " two others" she says. "cool are they in your backpack? i ask pointing at her backpack on her bed. "Yeah i'll grab them when i head into the bathroom." "she says grabbing her backpack quickly. " alright" i say. I go downstairs. "I think shes hiding somthing". i say to Matthew." " You think? he says.

Ringer:

I take all my clothes off. They haven't been washed in about three months. Covered in blood, dirt, and god knows what else. I turn the water on and hop in. Right when the water hits me it turns brown washing all the dirt off. OMG i can't believe that i'm here enjoying myself while Tigras in jail or somewhere. I hear the guy who showed me my room walk in and grab my clothes. "travis? guy thats nice? anybody?" Nobody responds. complete silence. The way i like it. I sit down in the shower and think about what i've been through. I can't take it anymore. After a long time i do it. I cry. I dont know whats tears or shower water but i know i'm crying. on the inside.

I dry off when i get out. I go into the room my beds in with a towel on. "that was quick says kyle." I nod at him. Your clothes arnt ready yet wanna borrow a shirt and pants?" Travis asks. " yeah" i say. He hands me some gym shorts and a eminem muscle shirt. "Thanks" i say. I take the twel off and put the shirt on then the shorts. I look at Travis. He looks shocked. "What"? i ask. "nothing" he says. I check my phone. 1 text.

Nathan: Dude WTF is going on.

Me: A cop got us. Tigra got sent to the lockup. i'm in Arkansas

Nathan: WTF arkansas?!

Me: i'll explain sometime next week.

A guy about twenty years old walks in. I put my phone away. " Im Matthew. I think you met Zacky. Welcome to our place. If you need anything you can ask me or Zacky." he says " Now we just need to talk about one thing. You have a police record for selling firearms"? he asks. "yeah" i reply. "You don't have anything with you do you?" he asks.

"no" i say. "alright." Tomorrow Zacky or me won't be home we both work. So i need to trust you and the other kids to be safe? he says. You can trust me. i say. When he leaves Travis says "Dame selling firearms?" "yeah i needed money." i say. "why?" asks Travis. cause i say. Zacky walks in. "Oh you got some clothes from Travis." says Zacky. "yeah" i say. he puts my clothes into my dresser. When he leaves Travis turns the light off and we go to bed.

Matthew:

"how's it going girl?" i ask nicole. "pretty good" Nicole says. "everything's alright?" i ask. "yeah" she says. I go to the next door. *knock knock* "how's it going kyle? doug? "Fine" says doug while playing his video game. It's going good how bout you Matthew?" says Kyle. " it's good thanks." i reply. I shut their door and head to my room. I unzip my hoodie and throw it on the side of my bed. Zacky comes in. He gets in bed next to me. " this girl seems quiet." Zacky says "i know" i say. "Everybody has their reasons" says a voice. I turn and see kyle. "oh shoot you scared us Ky" says Zacky. "Sorry didn't try too" he says. "it's good" i say. Kyle leaves. "how the hell did that kid sneak up so quietly?" asks Zacky. "Everybody has there reasons." i say. Zacky turns the light off.

Ringer:

*BAM!* Metal flys everywhere. "Come on girl you can make it!" shouts Tigra. I see a bright light. My mind starts moving towards it. I can't stop myself. Right when i hit the light my eyes open.

I shoot up in my bed. "Dame you alright fam?" asks a kid playing cards with Travis. " yeah i had a nightmare." i say. " I have those to" says Travis. I get out of bed and throw a shirt and denim shorts on. "There's some Oj and pancakes on the counter downstairs" says the kid with Travis.

I go down the stairs. i grab a pancake and oj. The kid who was with Travis comes downstairs. "I'm kyle by the way" he says. " I'm Ringer." i say Kyle grabs a bottle of pills and takes 2 pills. " what meds are those?" i ask. " There Aspirins". says kyle. "Arnt aspirins a circle not a bean shape?' i ask. "i don't know" he says.

I finish my breakfast and put my dishes in the sink. "Wanna go for a walk with me and Kyle?" asks Travis. "sure" i reply. I put my muddy shoes on and wait on the steps. "hey" says Travis. i nod my head at him. "Did you sleep well last night i hope i'm a good roommate." "You were alright." i Reply. "So where are we going?" i ask." Well Matthew wants us to bring you to the PD so you can meet your parole officer. Kyle has one to so he knows his way around. Says Travis. "oh" i say. "Y'all ready?" asks Kyle. " yeah i say. "Yeah. i reply.

When i walk outside the sun hits us. "Never seen a place so hot. I say. "welcome to Arkansas. Says Travis. We cross the road and take a left turn.. Its beautiful today, wish i could live forever. "You know the goal of life isn't to live forever its to create something that will." Says kyle. We take a right turn then walk through the parking lot, to the front of the police building. We walk in and the AC hits us.

Kyle:

"Come to the desk here." I say "Hi". i say. "Hey kyle! Are you here for officer Jones?" asks the lady behind the desk. "No i'm just here with my friend whose meeting her new parole officer." I say "What's her name?"

Its funny cause i barely know her name. "Its amber i think?" I say. She does some typing in her computer. "Amber gates?" She asks. I think… "Yeah" interrupts Amber. Alright officer Venendez will be here soon just wait on the benches over there. We sit down. I can't help but make a joke. "Hey ms Gates!"

"Shut up or i'll neuter you in your sleep!" She threatens. "Feisty!" Says Travis. "So whats up with this shit." She asks. "Foster care parole says you have to have a meeting with your parole officer every two weeks. "Fuck this shit" Ringer says. "Feisty!" Says travis

Ringer:

I get up to leave when a cop walks over. "Hey kyle" "Hi Cass This is Amber but we all call her Ringer. Ringer this is officer jones" Kyle says. The cop has tattoos on his neck and brown hair. " So i've been training your parole officer for a while. He's new, You are his first probationer and he's just learning." Officer jones says. "Were okay with that" says Kyle. "Alright just follow me this way. We walk into a small office. The name plate outside says Jones/Venendez. "Hi i'm Ansell Venendez." He says Shaking Kyle's hand. "I don't do hand shakes" i say. "Oh" he says. Officer jones pulls a laptop out.

"So how are are you liking Arkansas so far?" Asks Venendez

"Its boring and hot here." i say. "That's the same way i felt when i came here. Venendez says. He has a nice spanish tan skin color. A nice body build and he has the front of his black hair up in a slick. "Alright i'm logged in. Ansell you ask the questions and i'll type them in here" "Alright." Says Venendez . He looks at a sheet. " So we already know your name… Whens your birthday? "July 4th, 1997." "Have you been outside of the country in the last year?" "Yeah in Ciudad Juarez." "Why were you there?" "I was on vacation." "That's not the safest town for vacation" "Neither is arkansas".

"Which Family members are still alive?" "My Older and younger brother." I say.

" Mom and dads"? "Nope" i say. "Alright". "Are you on medications?" " I was on RX". "You have charges for selling Firearms and assaulting a officer. Was there any reasoning for these crimes?" I was bored and needed money and i didn't like the cop. "Alright". Officer jones is trying not to laugh. "So you went to juvie for selling firearms for how long? " A year." Alright. And one last question. Last night you were stopped by a cop? "Yes". "He said you guys were nervous and running from where a Store was robbed a gunpoint." "Were you involved in the robbery in anyway?"

"No sir me and my friend Tigra where jogging. Dame just cause i dont have a apron on and in your kitchen am i a criminal?" " No" Officer venendez says. "Did you like that cop?" Asks jones laughing. "He was better than you guys." "Oh damn". Venendez says. "Your friend Tigra said you guys where in the store but weren't robbing it." "Just tell us the truth". "The truth here goes a long way." Says Jones "We were in the store and made a run for it. " i say. "Why did you tell the cop and us you were jogging? "I didn't want my friend Tigra to get in trouble." "Why are you nervous right now?" Asks Jones. "Fuck you guys". I say getting out of my seat to leave.

Kyle:

Travis follows after Amber. "Dame" says Venendez. "Sometimes people can get mad." "Fight or flight?" I ask. "If it was Fight or flight here me and Venendez would be getting our asses kicked" Says Jones. We all laugh.

Amber and travis come back in. "Alright so we don't have any other questions." Venendez says. "How it works is Venendez is your parole officer but i'm the Student resources officer at your school. If you ever need me just ask your teacher and i'll tell them to dismiss you whenever" Jones says to Amber. "Its how i get out of hard tests. I say. Jones and venedez laugh. "So that's all you guys are free to go.

Monday:

Me and Amber are waiting for the bus. I have my headphones in listening to AC DC Thunderstruck. The yellow bus pulls around the corner. Ambers wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. The bus stops in front of us. We go up the steps. Amber sits in the back. I sit next to Tobias. He's snapping his fingers to a beat. "Hey bro" he says. "Hi" Hows the drum solo coming along?" I ask "Good" he says.

Ringer:

I sit in a seat by myself. "Wassup i'm Diego says a kid across from me. He has double ear piercings and a lip peircing. Welcome to the shittiest school alive." If u want to sneak out hit me up he says handing me a piece of paper with his number on it. I shove it in my pocket. "Thanks." I say. The bus stops outside of the school. Kyle's waiting for me when i get off the bus. "Follow doug he's has the same classes as you for now alright?. Kyle says pointing at a kid with a LA kings shirt,jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Alright" i say.

"Hey Amber" he says. "Its Ringer to you". I say.

"Why do you only let some people call you amber and some Ringer?" He asks. "Some people i trust some i don't" I say. "Or is it you have a crush on some and some you don't? He says. "Your lucky i'm letting that slide" i say. "Alright Ringer." We go down a staircase. "If you ever get bored before class you can skip the start. Newbies don't get tardies for the first week and the people who help them." He says bringing his eyebrow up and down. "Ha so funny".

I say in a stupid voice. "Here's my locker." He says. He opens it. "Yours is next to mine the codes 2- 47." he says looking at his sheet. I spin the lock left to two then right to 47 then back left. The lock stops and i open the locker. I throw my empty backpack in my locker and grab a pencil. "Are first class is gym." Doug says. Doug leads me start walking towards the gym. When i'm walking down the hall i see group of girls looking at me.

One girl whispers to the group and the group laughs. I walk over to the group. "You got a problem?" I ask to the girl who was whispering. "No" she says nervously. "That's what i thought." I say

"Lets keep going Ringer." Doug says. We walk through some doors into a big gymnasium. "Hey mr tyian!" Shouts doug. A tall guy with a goatee in gym shorts and jogging shirt walks over to us. "Hey Doug who's this? Asks the teacher. "This is Ringer she's a new student" he says. "Pleased to meet you" he says. He walks off. "I have to go get dressed for gym i'll BRB" he says leaving.

Zacky:

I wake up and get out of bed. All the kids are gone for school. I go downstairs. I put some bread in the toaster. I check my phone.

Katelynn 6:37 AM:

Heard there's a new addition!

Katelynn 6:45 AM: I'll be there around 11 so we can talk

Officer Vendendez: Hey I'm Ambers Parole officer. Katelynn invited me over so we can have a chat about her. See you soon she's a great girl :)

I look at the phone time 11:03. Oh crap! Matthew wake up! I shout. I look out the window Katelynns car is pulling in. Oh no! Matthew comes running down the stairs. "Whats wrong?! He asks. "Katelynns going to be here at 11:00 for a meeting. "What time is it right now? He asks. "11:04." I say Oh crap! He shouts. The doorbell goes off. I answer it. "Hey Kate i say. " Hi nice boxers she says. I look down i have a Arkansas fire shirt and plaid boxers. "Haha sorry i just woke up. I say. "Its cool she says. Smiling.

I run upstairs and throw a pair of jeans on and run back down stairs.

Matthew and Kate are talking. I sit down next to them. Katelynn has a Falling angels sweatshirt and leggings on. I love the way how she died some white streaks into her black hair. "So how was the first day? She asks. "It was nice." I say. "Better than i expected." Says Matthew. "Good" she says.

Ringer:

"Last class of the day" says Doug I don't have BOT. Doug says.

Kyle walks out of Ms Tailors class. "Right i'll take her up there. We walk up two stair cases. "What's BOT?" I ask. "Back on track" Kyle says. Its for us lucky Parole kids and others who are close to parole. Who else in the class is on parole? I ask. "Nobody but us. Were the superiors." He says. We both laugh. "The teacher is officer Jones." Kyle says. "Hell yeah!" I say. Kyle smiles.

Jones is holding the door open for students when we walk in. "Hey amb.. Ringer! I expect alot from you. " Jones says. I laugh. Me and kyle put are books on our desks. I stand in the back. Diego comes in. he puts his books on his desk and stands in the back next to me. The bell rings. "Alright kids we have a lot today!" Jones says. "Let's start by meeting our new student." He says. In the back is Ringer. She just moved here from Mississippi. She's on parole which is why she's here. Any questions? A kid raises his hand. "Adam?" Says jones. "What are you on parole for? Adam asks"

" Drugs i say strutting around the back. "Most Parolees suffer from addiction." Jones says. "I don't suffer from an addiction. I enjoy every second of it!" I say. Kyle and Diego crack up laughing. Officer jones shakes his head and continues with class.

"So today everybody has to find a partner and i'm going to give you guys a scene. I want you guys to react it and find a negative solution the way you guys would and then choose a better option." Says jones. He gives kyle a paper. " a popular kid wants you to come and smoke a pack with them. You know you can get caught but you'll look so cool."

Kyle reads "Positive and negative? He asks. Positive is to just like say no and get bullied and look like a mommas boy.. slightly negative is to not be a wuss and light it up with them. I say. "Smart idea but not dialogue". Says Jones scaring me. "I'm trying my best. it's what you're expecting. I say.

When the bell rings me and Kyle left the class quickly. He sits next to me on the bus. "I'm so ready to go home" i say. "I agree" kyle says.

We get of the bus and walk up the driveway. When we walk in there's a girl with black and white hair. Sitting next to her is Officer Venendez. On the other side of the counter is Zacky and Matt. "Hey guys. Go up and do your homework and when you're dong Amber come and join us." "Am i in trouble?" I ask looking at Venendez. "No were just talking".

Matthew:

"So we have suspicion that she was involved in a robbery and she wont tell us anything." Says Office Venendez. "Probably. She's been really nervous lately. I say. "How do you know what she's really like?" Asks Katlynn. "Well most kids like Doug arent that nervous coming here." I say. "Well doug's only here cause his mom can't fix her alcoholism problems. I think Amber's parents and her were in a car crash and her parents died. Also she's been on the streets since then and she hasn't been to a foster home before! Debates Katelynn.

"Yeah you're right but i mean we just have to be careful." "She was pretty careful with what she was saying though when we talked." Says Officer Venendez. "I think we all just need to give her some time and we can see who she really is." "It's gonna be hard because of school! Says Katelynn. "They get out for summer Wednesday." I respond. "She's nice but after all she's been through she's seen the true life. If you, don't fight back life will knock you out." Says Officer Venendez. "You're right." i say.

"I'm here now." Says Amber coming down the stairs. "Cool, take a seat." I reply

"So for the rest of the week it's going to look like this. You're going to go to school then on wednesday i'm going to pick you and Kyle up cause you both have doctors appointments. I say Then it's summer! Shouts Kyle from the other room. "And you guys also can come by the police station wednesday". Says Officer Venendez. "Cool". Says kyle. Officer Venendez's radio goes off. "I got to go" says Officer venendez.

Katelynn:

Thanks for coming by Ansell. I say hugging him. He shakes Matthew and Zackys hand then leaves. "I might go to soon." I say "Whenever you'd like to." Says Matthew. Can i say bye to Trav? I ask. "I think he's in his room." Zacky says. I go up the stairs. *Knock**Knock*. "Come in!" Says trav. Hey Cutie!" I say to Trav. He purses his lips. "Hey" he says. "I'm about to leave so give me a hug!" I say. He hugs me and i kiss his cheek. "Have a good week." I say. "Bye love you Mom" He replies.

Amber:

I get out of the shower and go into my room. "Oh sorry we didn't know you were in the shower! "Says Kyle looking away. I laugh. "Don't be a wuss" i say throwing some clothes on. Zacky comes in. "It's time for bed guys." He says. I get into bed. Zacky leaves. "Night" kyle says leaving. "Wait! I say. "Whats up? He asks looking into my eyes. "Good night." I say.

10:03 pm Diego: Ay Kyle gave me yo number.

I'm to tired to reply to the text so i go to bed.

*BAM* metal flys everywhere. Police lights all over. "You can make it girl!" shouts Tigra. I see a light i start to go towards it hoping it will wake me up. I hit the light. "Wake up time for school! Matthew calls. I roll out of bed and get dressed. I go downstairs. "Come get some breakfast" says Zacky. "I'm not hungry" i say. Kyle puts his dishes away. " can Me and her walk to school?" Kyle asks. "Sure" Matthew says. We walk out the door with our backpacks over our shoulder. I feel swag. Kyle's wearing a flannel button up shirt and jeans. His hair is covering up his cute face… well his face.

Kyle:

I thought she would like to see the city's great "Scenery". "So how's the town?" i ask. "Its boring here." says Amber. "You'll get use to it." i reply.

We get to school and we put our stuff in our lockers. I'll see you at the end of the day?" i asks. "Sure at the best class in the world." she says. I laugh.

We get to the final class of the day. Ambers waiting for me outside. "What's up" i say. "Hey" she says. We go into the room. Jones is sitting at his desk with his legs up on the table. " Hey guys" he says. I put my books on my desks and isit in my chair. Diego is already in his seat talking to Amber. Officer Jones walks over "Hows school?" Asks jones. "Its boring." i say. He laughs. " I know the struggle." "yeah" i reply. "So do you know anything about her?" He asks. "Her?" i ask even though i know who he's talking about. "Amber." he says. "No not really, but i don't need to." I reply. "Okay". He replies. Officer Jones walks to the front of the room.

Amber:

"Alright class. Today we're gonna learn about why school is important."

"Do we have to?" i ask. "No but you can go to detention if you'd like?" "No thanks" i reply.

I get out of school and Matthews waiting for me and Kyle. "Who's ready for the doctor?" says matthew. "Not us" Says Kyle. "How was school?" he asks. "Boring" i say. "Yep" says Kyle. "Learn about anything?" Matthew asks "Why school is important." i say. Me and kyle start laughing.

"We're here for amber and Kyle for the mckenzie foster home. " says Matthew. "Alright the doctor will be here soon please fill out this sheet he says handing the teacher a clipboard. "I'm nervous I haven't had a check up in about five years" i say. "Don't be nervous" says Kyle. I feel his hand touch mine. I end up holding hands with him.

" Kyle and Amber" Says a nurse. She has brown curly hair that goes to her shoulders. We walk up the hall with her. "In here" she saids. "Take off your shoes we have to check your height and weight" She says. I slide off my dirty sneakers. "Kyle you can go first. "Alright" he says. "You're height first." he steps on a platform and the doctor moves the scale bars down to his height. "Five feet eight inches" says the doctor. "Now for weight." says the nurse. Kyle steps up on a weight. The doctor moves the small bars around. "111 pounds" says the nurse. "Now it's your turn amber. Step over here with your back against the wall." says the nurse now for your weight please step on the scale. I take a deep breath in and step on the scale. "You're weight is.." She moves the bars around "99 pounds dame" says the nurse. "Just wait in the room until the doctor comes." We go and sit down.

"How are you so damn light?" asks Matthew.

"I don't know" i say back. I take out my phone.

1:30 pm Nathan: Hey it's thursday tomorrow i'll be in ur town outside Skippy's the corner store m8

I text him back

Me: AYY m8 ill be there. 7 pm?

Nathan: Deal

Me: but get a pack of bud and some fire

Nathan: alright bruh

Me yeah.. Bruh

The doctor walks in

Me: brb m8

"Dr sios very nice to see you!" says Matthew

"And you to matt!" replies the doctor

The doctor just does basic check up stuff on kyle then the doctor signals me over to the examination table.

He shines a light in my ears

"Now if i've heard correctly you just got rescued from being stray. Might i ask why you didn't go right to adoption?"

"Because i like being free the streets are in my blood"

"Do you have any wounds from being on the streets?" he asks.

"Um yeah" i reply

"Where?" asks the doctor

I lift up my shirt

" i got this stab mark here"

"Do you know what it was that stabbed you

" Basic letter opener i think"

"Hm i think it might becoming infected i'm going to have to get a rocephin shot for that" "Great" i reply sarcastically

"Anything else?" he asks

"I've got basic bruises our crew got in a fight a few weeks ago and my nose got broken but my friend rearranged it.

I see kyle cringe "Ha don't be a pussy" i say to kyle

"I'm not!" says kyle

We walk up to the police department with kyle. "We're here to see officers Jones and ansell" Kyle says to the lady at the front. She types something into the computer.

Zacky:

Matthew and I walk into Amber and travis's room.

Here's her backpack says Matthew. I open it and dump the contents on the bed.

There's a picture of amber and somebody smiling on a beach.

There's also a picture of what looks like her and her family

There's a few notes also

I pick one up and read it

Dear veotex

How are things in iraq? I miss you so much. We haven't had much of rain. I think of you all the time, but mom misses you even more. I try to keep her mind off you but she can't stop thinking of you. Be safe over there

Love amber

Letter 2

Hey veotex hopefully you're fine i saw something about a big firefight happening over there. We got hit by a big long rain storm of which we've needed. I was looking at some pictures and found one of you and me at the ocean beach. I already sent the drawing i think. Be safe and never forget us

Love Amber

Letter 3

I'm really missing you veotex. I heard you're going to visit soon? Please just come home safe and soon

Dad told me to tell you that he hasn't said it but he's proud of you. Everytime i go in you're room i shed a tear because i miss you. You don't have anything else to fear now because you're in a better place.

Shine a light on ma and pa.

Love you always- Amber

I feel my eyes get watery.

There's also a marine commendation and a purple heart medal.

I put the contents back into the backpack and we leave there room.

"Hey there Ringer how's it going?" asks Ansell.

"Cut to the chase" i say

"Listen i need the truth about what happened that night when you robbed that store."

" I didn't rob the fucking store dumbass!" i shout.

"Sorry" he says.

"Anything else" i ask.

"Tell me everything you did that night." he says.

"I went for a run with my homie and your dumbass friends stopped me.

Officer jones

"One second" i hear Ansell say walking out the room

"Have fun fucking yourself" Ringer says.

"I didn't get anything yet" He says.

" Kyle said he hasn't heard anything either." i say

"Now what are we gonna do" Ansell asks.

A idea pops up.

"Switch people" i say.

"Wait what? Asks ansell

"I'm gonna identify what gang she's with by her tattoos its easy" i say

"Alright." he replies

I walk into the room.

"Hello Amber: i say.

"It's ringer fuck you" she says sitting in a desk chair with her feet up on the desk.

"So where did you get these tattoos from Ringer" i ask.

She hides her arm tattoo.

"Hey just let me see." i say pulling her arm away.

A snake wrapped around a sword.

I pull a binder out from the desk. "Hmm lets see here." i say

I find a black snake wrapped around a sword.

"Hmm the CK same gang involved in the store robbery.

"Crew krew for life." says says

"Well would you like to say anything" i ask.

" I have the right to remain silent" she says giving me a double middle finger.

Ringer

I go to skippys. Nathan's standing in the shadow smoking a joint. He drops it and gives me a hug. "Hey there Ringa" he says in a country accent. "Lets go" i say. We get into a mercedes benz.

"Where's the porsche?"" i ask.

" I left it cause we're gonna have some fun" he says laying rubber in front of a cop.

He pulls us over.

"You go right i go left?" i say.

"Yep." he says.

We open the doors and run as fast as we can.

The cop goes after me.

I run into the forest the cop keeps following me. We run out the woods and Nathans waitin for me in the car he got back into and we speed away.

We went back to Nathan's house. He passes me a bottle of whiskey. I take a swag and i feel the fire burn my throat hard. "Like the good ol days? He asks. "Yep". i reply.

I fall asleep.

Were driving on a road and my dad's diving while also drinking. My mom's telling him to stop. BAM! Metal goes fly all over. I wake up in a hospital bed Tigras next to me. Come on Amber please wake up i need you.

2 weeks later

It's around 7:00 pm and raining. I walk up behind the police station. Kyle's laying on the ground sleeping. I walk up to him."Hey dumbass this isn't your bed. I say. He's still asleep. I shake him "hey wake up!" i say louder still no response. Then i see the grass is covered in blood from his arms. Then i realize he's not sleeping. "No wake up please. i shout knowing nothing will happen. I pick up his razor blade. I lay next to him. My wrist stinging with every swipe. Then i fall back.

My dad's driving and drinking. My mom's telling him to stop. BAM! Metl goes fly all over. I wake up in a hospital tigra not by my side this time but Kyle. "Don't worry everythings going to be alright i'm in a better place he says smiling at me. Then he disappears. Then the doctor telling me that my parents died. Then me running out the hospital to freedom to get away from reality.

I wake up in my bed. Travis not next to me. I go down stairs. I walk out onto the patio. Zackys there smoking a cigarette. "Can i get one" i ask. He hands me a cigarette. I light it. I feel the smoke in my lungs but it doesnt take away the pain.

I put out my cigarette and walk into the living room. I sit down. Katelynn puts her arm around me pulls me in tight. " i'm sorry we didnt trust you at first. I fall asleep next to her. My dad's in the car drinking. I Smack his head and get into the driver seat and brake te car. I pull the keys out the ignition and throw them off the road. Then i wake up. But i'm not at the house. My brother walks up and ;puts his arm around my shoulder. W look off into the distance all just clouds.


End file.
